Smile for me
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Kise is a little puppy who was abandoned in the rain. Just when he thinks that no one would ever want him, along comes Kuroko who decides to adopt him. How will it go from here? Rated for language. ONE-SHOT.


**Note: Story is in Kise's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

It's cold… and wet!

Where is this place?

Why am I here?

Why am I in this box?

I thought I was at home, and Master bought something yummy for me to eat…

Master?

Where is he?

I don't see him anywhere!

Where did he go?

Don't tell me… he doesn't want me anymore…?

No!

I don't like this!

I don't want this!

Someone, help me!

Please, save me!

Don't leave me out in the rain!

Don't leave me here alone!

Master!

Please! Come back!

What did I do wrong?

Have I been a bad puppy?

Have I made you angry?

Why…?

Why do you not want me anymore?

Even after you said that you were happy with me by your side…

Why did you have to do this… to me?

…

…

The rain isn't stopping…

My fur's all wet; and I'm cold…

It's so dark now.

It's probably around midnight.

The street is so quiet now and there's no one around.

And my stomach's growling, too…

I don't want this.

I don't want to be alone.

I want to go home.

Master…

Master…

Hmm?

I hear footsteps…

Master? Is it you?

Have you come back for me?

Are you coming to bring me home?

You didn't abandon me!

You…

Oh.

It's… not Master…

It's someone else.

…

…

Who am I kidding…

Master isn't going to come back for me.

I should just accept that fact, but…

But…

Hmm?

What?

Can't you see I'm in misery here?

Just leave me alone.

Let me just die here out in the cold…

WHAT ARE YOU **DOING**?!

Put me **down**!

**Let go** of me!

What are you…

Eh?

This person's hands… are warm.

"Were you abandoned by your master? So you are just like me…"

This person's voice is…soft. And gentle.

What is this feeling of comfort?

This person… Who is he?

For some reason or another, I don't want to leave him.

I want to be with him.

Forever.

**XXX**

Kurokocchi became my new master!

He picked me up that day and he carried me home.

Now every single day is a happy one for me!

Kurokocchi hugs me every day, and he always feeds me with such delicious stuff!

He even lets me sleep with him in his bed and it's always so warm and cozy and toasty, especially in winter.

I also like the way he scrubs behind my ears when he gives me a bath! Kurokocchi knows all the spots that makes me feel good! If only he'd let me take a bath with him.

No matter what, I love Kurokocchi the most!

He's so nice and gentle and wonderful and patient and amazing and kind and awesome and …

There's just so much more I could say about Kurokocchi!

But there's one thing that I like about Kurokocchi more than anything else.

I love Kurokocchi's smile.

Kurokocchi rarely smiles, but when he does, it's only to me.

Kurokocchi's smile… how do I describe it…

It was warm and gentle, just like Kurokocchi himself.

This is why I want Kurokocchi to be happy. Always.

I don't ever want to see Kurokocchi sad.

It doesn't suit him.

Kurokocchi's smile… I will protect it!

Even though I'm still small, I will do my best!

I can't wait until I grow much, much bigger!

**XXX**

Kurokocchi!

Kurokocchi!

I'm bored!

Play with me!

Eh? You're busy?

With what?

Your thesis?

What's that?

Is it food?

It's not?

Then is it a toy?

But there are so many words on it…

Oh!

So it's your homework!

I understand!

I'll just wait there for you to finish!

…

…

…

**SO BORED.**

**PREPARE YOURSELF, KUROKOCCHI!**

Uwahh!

Why did you stop me, Kurokocchi?

Let me hug you like we used to, Kurokocchi!

Eh?

No?

Why?

Because I'm not a puppy anymore…?

It doesn't matter, right?

The bigger I grow the more huggable I become, right?

Don't say it like that!

You're so mean, Kurokocchi…

But I know you really, really love me so I won't kick up a fuss.

So hurry up and finish your thesis-thing and play with me when you're done… okay?

**XXX**

Hmm…?

What's that buzzing sound?

Oh, it's just Kurokocchi's phone…

And here I thought it was a nasty little beetle or something.

Oh well.

I'll just go back to sleep…

Kurokocchi?

Why are you speaking so loudly?

Why do you sound so… angry?

Are you arguing with that person over the phone?

Arguing is not good!

You should get along with others, Kurokocchi…

Huh?

Kurokocchi? Who is that you are talking to?

Is it that guy again?

The one whose been causing problems for you?

**Hang up** the phone, Kurokocchi!

There is no need for you to listen to his blabbering! It's bad for you!

…

…

Kuroko…cchi?

Are you crying?

You're not? Really?

You look like you're smiling, but…

Your **eyes** aren't smiling at all.

Don't worry, Kurokocchi!

I will protect you from that guy!

I won't let him hurt you!

Trust me!

**XXX**

Kurokocchi!

Let's go for a walk!

You've been coming home late too often lately!

And you haven't been spending much time with me!

If I don't get some exercise soon, I might just **grow fat**! Or **become** **obese**!

I don't want that!

And look!

The weather out there is so lovely!

The sun is shining, the birds are singing and the sky is so blue!

Those puffy white clouds look yummy, too!

So let's go!

Hmm?

It's going to rain later?

Did the weather report say that?

It did?

But it's still so bright out there!

We can always head home before it rains!

…

…

Yay!

You're the best, Kurokocchi!

I love you~!

Ouch!

Kurokocchi, you don't have to hit me everytime I jump you… I'm sorry! I will try to hold myself back from now on!

So can we go for our walk?

Yay!

Let's go!

Let's get going already!

Come on, Kurokocchi!

Here! The leash!

And don't forget the basketball!

Ah!

Kurokocchi!

Look out!

**KUROKOCCHI!**

Kurokocchi? Are you okay?

That was a terrible fall that you had. Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?

Eh?

Kurokocchi, what is this **mark** on your neck?

It's not from that fall… is it?

Kurokocchi?

What's wrong?

Why do you look so sad?

Does it hurt?

Eh?

You're fine?

Really?

You don't seem to be.

Ouch!

Don't pull me like that, Kurokocchi!

You were the one who said that you didn't want to go, yet now you seem too eager…

…

Something's wrong with you, Kurokocchi.

I know it.

Knowing you, you must be hiding something painful deep down inside.

I wish you could talk to me about it, Kurokocchi.

Even though I can't give you advice or anything like that, I'm willing to listen to every little thing you have to say.

Please.

Open your heart to me, Kurokocchi.

I don't want you to suffer alone…

Because you have me by your side.

**XXX**

That was fun, Kurokocchi!

Let's play one-on-one again some time!

I'm glad… Kurokocchi looks somewhat better now…

Hmm?

Something wet just hit my ear…

AHH!

It's starting to **rain**!

Kurokocchi, let's make a run for it!

If we don't get back soon, you'll catch a cold…

Kurokocchi…?

Is that person standing there someone you know?

Kuro…kocchi?

Why do you look so **horrified**?

Why do you look so **frightened**?

Don't tell me… this guy is 'him'?

The one who has been causing you trouble?

This is bad!

Really bad!

Kurokocchi, it's best if we just leave now…

He's coming this way!

Let's go, Kurokocchi!

Kurokocchi?

Why aren't you moving?

Kurokocchi!

**Kurokocchi!**

Don't just stand there and let him come here!

Kurokocchi, what are you doing?

It's no good. Kurokocchi probably can't hear me.

What should I do?

Never mind; I'll get rid of 'him' first.

HEY!

You!

Go away!

Don't you dare come near Kurokocchi!

I have a nice sharp set of teeth here and I won't hesitate to use them!

Yes you, you're looking at the **meanest** doggie on the block!

FEEL THE FEAR!

I bet you're **scared** are you?

Going to **pee in your pants** soon?

Whoa, hey!

WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STUPID MUTT?!

That's so rude of you!

Hey, are you even listening to me?

Don't just ignore me!

Just hurry up and get lost!

Oi!

Don't you speak to Kurokocchi in such a familiar way!

What are you to Kurokocchi, anyway?

It's obvious enough that he doesn't want to see you so leave already!

I'm here to protect Kurokocchi, so don't you try any funny, you hear?

And stop ignoring me!

Hey!

Why did you grab Kurokocchi's hand?

Let go of him!

See?

He's protesting!

He doesn't want this!

Neither do I!

So let go!

Otherwise, I might do something that will make you regret…

HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO KUROKOCCHI?!

Whoever said you could touch his lips with your own, huh?!

Now you've done it this time!

Ouch!

That smarts!

But a mere kick isn't enough to stop me!

I will protect Kurokocchi!

Ooph!

Urgh!

It's not over yet!

Kurokocchi, hurry up and run away when you still can!

Take this, you fiend!

Ew.

He tastes bad.

Really bad.

Hey, jerk! When was the last time you took a bath?

Argh, this is disgusting, revolting even.

I'll need some mouthwash later.

Lots of it.

I can always borrow Kurokocchi's…

OUCH.

Okay, I could have sworn I **heard** something crack…

I **felt** something crack…

And that pain in my side…

It hurts!

It really hurts!

"Stop! Don't hurt him! Please!"

Don't worry about me, Kurokocchi!

I'm going to protect you no matter what!

A broken rib or two won't be enough to stop me…

Ouch!

Ouch ouch **OUCH**!

Stop trampling on me, you jerk!

Do I look like a carpet to you?

Kurokocchi! Please, leave me behind and get away from here!

Don't worry about me!

I'm not important; you are!

As long as you can be safe, I'll endure anything!

So please…

Please…

…

…

I'm feeling sore all over.

My strength… where has it gone?

It's no good.

It can't end like this.

I promised myself I would protect Kurokocchi.

If this continue, Kurokocchi will still be in danger.

What should I do?

What can I do?

If only I had rabies or something… which I don't…

Oh well.

I may not have rabies, but it's still worth a try!

Take this!

**I BITE.**

Oh! I think I crippled one foot.

He's escaping!

We won, Kurokocchi!

We…

Ahh, it's no use.

I don't think I can move anymore…

Kurokocchi…?

Why… are you looking at me… like that?

Aren't you proud… of me…?

I did it… Kurokocchi…

I managed to chase him away…

I was able to protect you…

He won't bother Kurokocchi again, so…

So…

…

…

Kurokocchi…?

Why are you crying?

Why are you apologizing?

Eh…?

What is this…?

My body is going numb… I can't feel anything…

It feels sore all over…

It's getting colder…

My eyelids feel heavy…

It's no good… I can't stay awake any longer…

Don't be sad, Kurokocchi…

I'll always be by your side…

I'll never let you be alone…

So please…

Please…

For my sake…

Smile…

* * *

**Author's note:** A close friend of mine had to write a similar story where the main character picks up a dog, stuff happens and dog dies saving its master. It was a challenge NOT to be cliche. When writing this. And I'm sorry I added humor in the serious parts.


End file.
